


I've Always Wanted To Slay An ANGEL

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan character name, Hastur and Ligur have taken Seth in as a son, Hastur and Ligur tricked the Eric and don't get in trouble, He just earned his place as their son, M/M, Seth loses all his old respect for the other Disposable Demons, he's their adopted son, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Seth is MORE then pleased to prove to his new Lord's his worth!He's willing to show backing down from a challenge is only for a Disposable Demon!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	I've Always Wanted To Slay An ANGEL

I'd been named, I'd been taken in, I was Seth, I was a DEMON!

And not just ANY Demon, but Demon to the fiercest Duke's of Lord Beelzebubs lesion of Hell, Duke's Hastur and Ligur respectfully!

Every chance I got, torn ears upwards, torn by MY Lord's, amongst those lowly Disposable Demons and Damned, I walked with pride, I walked with grace to and from with files or with meals for my Lord's.

If my Lord's walked before me I stood smartly and stayed low, ears low, body lower, which... Wasn't hard, I wasn't very tall compared to them BUT I made CERTAIN my Lord's saw that they stood even taller then I did when we walked amongst the lower.

I was still just a Demon, THEY were my Lord's!

I swore to them the day they took me in as their Demon I'd do whatever it was they asked and as we walked the dimly lit corridor towards the lift up to the Above, I reminded them once more, the ears they marked still flat upon my head, but eyes bright and happy as they both rumbled in a rather laughing manor ahead of me, "Am I to accompany you my Lord's on this trip Above or shall I wait by the lift? I can manage the office or whilst your Above doing business I can do work elsewhere for you two-"

A DING quiets me and we enter the lift, my Lord's still silent but their aura by now understood by me, not annoyed nor angry at my bathering.

"I can find the vendors you two love! I'm sure it can't be far and if anything you KNOW I'll hunt it down!"

The meat vendor, or so I called it. My Lord's called the 'meat' hotdogs.

Hotdogs were made of animal parts mortals didn't eat normally. I'd found him by smell and stole the 'dogs'.

My Lord's had paid a visit to someone who needed to be Tempted further and I was left alone. I smelt the food and I gained praise for my 'hunting'.

'Hotdog' blood tasted weird and came in weird colors and in their own weird bottles! 

If you mixed together, it wasn't so bad really~

I liked the yellow blood especially and drank the bottle dry as we returned Home to Hell as my Lord's ate up the 'Dogs'.

The meat wasn't my favorite.

Above today I got ready to sniff out the 'hotdog' blood vendor mortal when my Lord's held fast to my shoulders, one Lord each to a shoulder and Lord Hastur said calmly, abyss black eyes shiny in the early morning light, "You said you'd do any'then to prove your worth to us, right, Seth?"

I nearly flare my leathery wings as I declare proudly, "On my soul as a new Demon my Lord's!"

"Hmm, seems honest enough, Pet~" Lord Ligur rumbled to my left and I return, head held high, "I swear on Satan and Lord Beelzebub as well, my Lord's! I meant my words!"

"Then you'd not shy away from a bit'a fun then, hu?"

Fun?

I slowly lower myself down some and look to Lord Hastur.

My face markings weren't yet finished being blood inked into it so as if like a newborn mortal, I almost squeaked, ears flat, "Fun...My Lord's?"

"Yes, Seth~"

I'm lead off like back Home, not harsh not gentle, like a fellow Demon between my Lord's until I'm brought to a field far from the busy city of London.

It's like we'd stepped off a train it was that fast, from blasting car horns to bird songs and breezes in the trees.

"Take a sniff, Seth~" Lord Ligur rumbled calmly to me and releases my shoulder.

I just, blinked.

My big brown eyes look back and forth to both my Lord's, Lord Hastur actually giving me a gentle nudge as if saying, 'go on~' and so, I tentatively sniff the clean forest air as I was bid.

Something SNAPS inside my brain.

I can mentally HEAR it and my Lord's seem to sense it too as their beside me, Lord Hasturs hand still upon my shoulder, gentle, mothering like, his voice calm, "Goooood, smeeeeell that Seth?"

I nod silently.

"Wot is it, son?" Lord Ligur asks and I return with a voice unlike my own, rattled and dark, feral, "Angel!"

It's growing dark inside my head-Fuzzy!

My memory is fading into that of feral HATRED!

Hasturs rubbing my back as Ligur breathes beside me, "Let it consume you, son! That's it! An Angel! Wot are those?"

"Disgusting filthy feathered BASTARDS!"

"That there is where our Home away from Hell is, Seth, we sniffed him there just last night and waited till morning to bring you out-We want you to kill it!"

I feel the Earth beneath my well cared for claws, I'm flexing them as Hasturs words seep into my soul.

My Lord's home was being invaded by an ANGEL!

And they wanted me to kill it!

This was what they wanted me to prove myself to them? Killing an Angel?

"Fun you said, right my Lord Hastur?" I whisper, vibrating where I wait to be released.

"Oh, well, we figured since it's your first Angel an'all-"

I make my irises grow LARGE, the world seen perfectly now, and smirk wildly as I growl, body poised, ready, "Oh my Lord's-I've Always Wanted To Slay An ANGEL!"

-

I don't even recall my Lord's releasing me off to seek and kill the offending Angel, I just feel the wild feral RUSH as I blast my way like an animal on all fours through the thick unkempt forest, after the horrific stench of HOLY LIGHT of that disgusting Holy BEAST!

I feel my muscles as my hands and feet connect to the Earth ripple. The blood rushing through my corporation's veins as I run for my target with death on my mind.

THERE!

There it was!

The target my Lord's held sight of till the morning just for ME!

The Angel!

I'd prove my worth, prove to them I would not back down from a challenge!

Holy being or not-This was for my Lord's! I was going to protect them, prove to them-

I was A DEMON!

-

The 'Angel' looked around the abandoned graveyard, his rabbit like hair making this get up not so 'Angelic' up close.

He'd been promised if he stayed in this Angel's garb for a full night and gained it's nasty ass smell, he'd be allowed to go back to Hell and deal out the rest of his sentence of Disposableness by being laughed at for the rest of the day by the Duke's of this graveyard!

He'd done half of the deal!

Where were the Duke's?

The Eric sat on a tombstone and grumbled to himself about being lied to when something wild and feral caught his ears from further off in the forest.

'Greeeeat, ganna get a mob rush first THEN laughed at, awesome!' The Eric thought before turning himself upon the stone, ready to face his 'maker' ready to get his sentence finished.

He wanted to become a Demon damnit!

What he saw was NOT Duke's Hastur nor Ligur nor a mob of Demons coming to laugh at him!

What he saw coming for him turned him cold as only a month before he'd known this very same BEING barreling down upon him-

He'd possibly known anyway as whatever became of the Disposable Demon he'd known before as it came over the border of the Duke's graveyard and lunged for him without question was NOT something so easily disposed of now!

As the BEAST once Disposable connected into the Eric, the Disposable Demon knew deep down, he wasn't going to be becoming a Demon-No..

He had been made into a sitting duck, a duck that never got to fly home-A Disposable Demon that never got to prove himself to become a BEAST like the one that snuffed out his soul-

-

The blind fury that burned inside me fueled the impact and onward.

This Angel had turned and watched me come.

How sad yet poetic!

I'd hoped for a fight!

I'd hoped my Lord's would have seen me fighting this Angel! This Angel that was starting to taste oddly-Sulfuric?

Was it because he was on Demonic territory?

As I tore out his throat, the screams long since silenced, I began to smell it too.

The blood that spilt from the Angel wasn't Holy-Or not like my Lord's have told me Angelic blood is meant to taste. Like milk and honey!

This tasted like-

This tasted...Like…

I stare in mute horror at the destruction before my frenzied attack.

It was an Eric, a Disposable Demon-Dressed as an Angel, mouth wide open, mid scream but was not even close to making the noise before I silenced him.

I'd broken his neck, crushed his windpipe upon impact.

Upon ground impact I hadn't stopped taring him apart until now-

Throatless, and soulless…

His big brown eyes stared sightlessly behind me, his rabbit ear like hair a complete mess of blood, dirt, and leaves.

His make-up was awash with a mixture of his tears and his blood and my saliva to which I cleaned my mouth off on my knuckle before backing off the dead body quickly, bumping into my Lord's as I did just that.

"Wasn't an Angel, my Lord's!" I whisper in fear, unable to stand and unable to even stare at my Lord's for what I've just gone and done.

I killed a fellow Demon…

Was a Disposable a fellow Demon yet? They were of Hell at the least!

"My… My Lord's… I.. He was.. He was wearing an Angel's clothes! I… I didn't know until-"

"You acted just as we'd hoped!" Lord Ligur spoke first, walking over to the well dead Eric and inspecting his remains.

"My... Lord's?"

"As Duke's of Hell we deal justice as we see fit, Seth!" Lord Hastur says calmly, again, motherly like, laying down and around me like I'd seen mother cats do for their kittens.

"But...I killed a… Another.."

"As do we, son!"

"My Lord's I'm but a Demon, I am not a Lord nor Duke! I've killed-even if just a Disposable, he had a name! I've… My Lord's.."

I'm given a purred grooming as Lord Hastur assures my racing mind, my once wild open eyes small and terrified, looking upon the dead body before me and my Lord's, "We ordered you to take down the Angel we smelt! The Eric smelt of Angel, how would you have known, Seth as you were going in and doing your best job, going in bravely, fiercely, to defend what was ours! Just as we told you to!?"

I breathe again, breath I didn't know I'd stopped inhaling and exhaling.

"You did so without question! Serving your Lord's as we asked!"

I watch as Lord Ligur dissolved the body of the Eric like so many Disposables before him and then see in his stead leave behind something I hadn't seen where his body had fallen in my relentless mauling.

Some kind of orb?

"A soul, but close~" Lord Hastur says as he rises himself back up from around me and nears Lord Ligur who smiled at the soul upon the ground.

Half white half black.

"Since he was saturated in Angel stink, his aura once darker began to take on the Angelic light-See?"

I see for myself the swirling wisps of black and white and ask tightly, "He was...Trying to.. He was trying to become an Angel?"

"By the weakest means yes! Taking an Angel's clothes, however we think we caught him before he finished you see?" Lord Ligur spoke as without even touching the soul, it's given to me.

"Even worse, we think if he finished his transformation into an Angel HERE, he'd have alerted Angel's to our Home!"

I hold my breath at this thought.

I hadn't even thought of that!

An Eric so tired of being a Disposable-Turning against his own and even plotting maybe to befall his own Duke's!

"A bit of fun knowing now that you've saved us even, right?" My Lord asks but I'm not sure who as I'm now more angry then relieved about killing this Eric.

My torn ears lower and I look where his body had been, voice dropping once more, "My Lord's?"

They stay quiet. So I keep going, "Shall I share with our Prince about this? Or would you prefer me to rally the rest of the Eric's into the Pit whilst you tell our Prince yourselves?"

"This news?" I keep saying as if their silence means they don't get it and I turn to look at them.

Their smiling proudly at me and I stare back in confusion.

"You're doing such a grand job already, Seth, proving yourself to us~" Lord Hastur says in a throaty purr and grooms some blood from my face.

"Our Prince of Hell knows, son, they know~ That is why we brought you here-To not only prove to us but to our Prince that you won't back down from what must be done! What once was a fellow Demon, Seth-"

"That THING-" I spit before looking crossly at the soul in my hand, "Is no DEMON, my Lord's! When the time comes for a TRUE Demon to be tested upon me-" With both their eyes watching me, I crack the soul within my clawed hand and let it's contents drip out and loose from my fist to the forest floor below, "I will NOT hesitate with such Angelic thoughts next time, my Lord's!"

With their growing smiles upon me, I flick the now empty soul upon the ground and hiss, "I swear to you this!" Before stomping upon the never returning form of this conniving DISPOSABLE traitors soul seal!

TRAITORS like CRAWLEY would NOT be tolerated in MY presence!

I'd make sure of that!

To think, one of my own could be like HIM!

How many more?

How many more?

**Author's Note:**

> Egyptian mythology, Seth was the god of Chaos, Desert, and storm! The name Seth is Greek for Set, an Egyptian word, which means ‘The one who dazzles!'
> 
> Name: Seth
> 
> Born: -
> 
> Being: Disposable Demon-Demon
> 
> Powers: Normal Demonic powers of tempting and killing (He had to admit, he rather enjoyed fucking up a person's life when they were juuuust on the cusp of redemption)
> 
> Eyes: BEAUTIFUL dark brown eyes~
> 
> Looks: Each Disposable has.a style all his own, no two looked ever the same, Seth had clean lines cut into his soft black hair then a messy greasy undercut atop his head, horns actually there and not the titular hair horns one would expect. His horns being sleek and cared for, his life longer than most it seemed!
> 
> His makeup was done up nice, dark, then messy around the eyes, expressing his dark brown eyes
> 
> -
> 
> Now as a full Demon he's about the same with longer horns and more make-up/paint upon his person
> 
> Both ears now hold two tares one upon the lower the other top of his ear, and then a hole punched into the cartilage center of his ear.
> 
> Wings: They are leathery, bat like
> 
> Takes Most After: A Disposable Demon takes most after no one
> 
> Secret Trait: Has a way with noises!
> 
> HE calls it Singing as do the mortals!
> 
> Mortals can hear certain frequencies, Seth his whole time as a Disposable Demon and running random errands none stop until becoming a full Demon, learned pitches from LOUD to low to PIERCING
> 
> The piercing sound he creates can rupture a mortals brain vessel or vessels or ear drums!
> 
> Yet he still doesn't know he can do this, he calls it… Singing!
> 
> A body falls over near him when he sings or a crowd of mortals form a wide berth around him, he finds it endearing~
> 
> Animal: Loves his lil caterpillars! The deadlier the better! They are in colors too, Hell yes!
> 
> Last Note: As an Angel, Seth Fell though since his Fall he'll never remember, it was in part that mortals KILLED each other before Her eyes and yet She damned the Demons for actions of selfishness and wrongness but also, because he witnessed kids in Heaven-He wasn't allowed on that side of Heavens Garden-The Angel he once was never got over this sight, the sight of small innocent lives in Heaven he KNEW had been sent down a month or two ago!
> 
> He might not recall them but flashes of his Fall cause him to awaken screaming and thrashing, clawing at the walls, begging for the answer as to, WHY
> 
> What this 'why' is HE will never know nor would God ever have given him his answer


End file.
